


SHINee Day (OT5)

by beatricefangirl



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taemin, Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricefangirl/pseuds/beatricefangirl
Summary: Taemin, Minho, Kibum, Jonghyun y Jinki celebran el aniversario de SHINee como no imaginarías.Inspirado tras la celebración del 9° aniversario de SHINee.





	SHINee Day (OT5)

**Author's Note:**

> Taemin!centric.
> 
> Advertencias: poliamor, lemon, orgía y lenguaje obsceno. 
> 
> Esta fanfic trata sobre poliamor, lo cual significa que TODOS los miembros de SHINee están en una relación amorosa/romántica, están enamorados y se aman unos a otros. Así que si no crees en el poliamor o no te gusta, abstente de dejar comentarios negativos, o simplemente no lo leas.

El 25 de mayo es un día especial para los miembros de SHINee, también lo es para las shawols, sí; pero para Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum, Minho y Taemin esa fecha tiene un significado más allá del aniversario de su debut.

El quinteto asistió a la celebración del SHINee Day con sus fans. La pasaron bien, muy bien, pero luego de varias horas, los cinco chicos se mostraron ansiosos de marcharse de una vez por todas a su hotel, y finalmente así fue, pero los chicos decidieron continuar con la fiesta en su tiempo libre. Su chofer los llevó a un hotel, en donde Jinki le rogó a su manager por que los cinco compartieran dormitorio que contara con una cama king size con la excusa de que así ahorrarían espacio y dinero, lo cual fue estúpido considerando que son multimillonarios. Su deseo fue concedido después de todo.

Después de subir 5 pisos, Jinki le agradeció al botones del hotel por cargar sus equipajes y cerró la puerta tan pronto como éste se fue.

“Por fin solos”, suspiró aliviado el líder cuando todos estuvieron dentro del dormitorio.

“Hyung, voy a tomar una ducha”, le dijo Taemin, guiñándole un ojo.

“Por supuesto, bebé. Aquí te esperamos”, respondió Jinki con el mismo gesto. Miró a ver a Jonghyun que estaba parado a su lado con la cabeza agachada, mejillas rojas y sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna. “Jong, ¿qué tienes, amor?”.

Jonghyun apuntó con su dedo índice en dirección a la King Size, donde se besaban desesperadamente Minho y Kibum, el primero paseando sus manos bajo la camisa del segundo, mientras éste gemía en la boca del otro. Jinki entendió de inmediato, así que volvió su atención a Jonghyun.

“¿Te duele mucho, amor?”, le preguntó refiriéndose a su erección, el susodicho asintió con la cabeza. “De acuerdo, haré que te sientas mejor. Mira hacia ellos si sientes que te ayuda a correrte más rápido, ¿vale?”, besó su mejilla con dulzura.

Jinki comenzó a desvestir a Jonghyun, primero su polera sólo para aliviar un poco el calor que estaba sintiendo debido a la excitación, y procedió bajando sus pantalones y bóxer hasta sus rodillas. Tomó con su mano la longitud de Jonghyun y acercó el glande a sus labios, los frotó contra él y sonrió cuando escuchó gemir al menor, sacó su lengua y la deslizó desde la cabeza hasta la base, haciéndolo suspirar. Con la necesidad de hacer venir a Jonghyun lo más pronto posible, de un sólo movimiento engulló su pene, succionándolo y haciendo garganta profunda. El menor enredó sus manos en los cabellos de su líder para atraerlo más hacia su ser, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya le estaba penetrando la boca. El ritmo de las embestidas era tan delicioso que Jonghyun no lo resistió más y se vino en la boca de su líder.

“Gracias, hyung”.

“No es nada, amor”, dijo, limpiando de su boca los rastros de semen.

“Pero, hyung, al menos déjame devolverte el favor”, se acercó a besar a Jinki, quien apenas sintió los labios del menor sobre los suyos sintió una punzada de excitación en su erección, entendiendo a lo que se refería el otro chico.

El otro par ya había llegado más lejos, estaban acostados sobre la cama, uno sobre el otro, y se habían despojado de toda su ropa sólo quedando en ropa interior, Kibum movía sus caderas contra las de Minho mientras se besaban y gemían más fuerte que hace unos minutos.

Taemin, escuchó todo desde la ducha y se excitó con los gemidos de los mayores. Salió del baño desnudo con una erección, le dolía, llevó una mano a ella y la movió un poco seguido de un gemido agudo, llamando la atención de sus miembros. Los cuatro dirigieron la mirada hacia el maknae, con los ojos cegados por la lujuria. Jinki lo jaló del brazo, lo cargó y lo lanzó con fuerza a la cama, a Taemin le encantaba cuando su líder actuaba rudo.

“Bebés, ¿ya terminaron?”, llamó Jinki a Minho y Kibum, quienes ya se habían venido en sus calzoncillos. El par se acercó al cuerpo tendido de Taemin como respuesta, realmente estaban hambrientos del menor.

Minho no lo pensó más y juntó sus labios con los del menor, introduciendo la lengua en su cavidad. La boca de Minho era tan habilidosa, chupaba la lengua del contrario, y lamía y mordía su labio inferior, Taemin amaba besarlo más que a cualquiera de los miembros, eran sus labios preferidos.

“No te resistas, cariño”, dijo Jinki a Kibum cuando se percató que a éste casi se le caía la baba al mirar el lindo pene de Taemin, largo, rosado y erecto; envolvió su palma alrededor de él y la movió de arriba a abajo, tentando a Kibum, porque si había algo que lo volvía loco era tener una polla en su boca. Kibum soltó un quejido desesperado y, como si su vida dependiera de ello, devoró la longitud de Taemin. Sólo la sensación dura y caliente del trozo de carne le excitaba.

Jinki no se dio cuenta cuando Jonghyun terminó de desnudarse de la cintura para abajo, ahora ya se encontraba estimulando los pezones del menor con su boca y dedos, los succionaba, chupaba, pellizcaba y estrujaba, alternando los movimientos en cada uno, mientras masturbaba su propio pene. 

El líder escuchó un quejido proveniente del maknae, no podía pronunciar palabras, así que optó por rogarle con la mirada su atención. Abrió y flexionó sus piernas, y con ambas manos separó las mejillas de su trasero dejando ver su agujero a Jinki.

“Oh, bebé”, gimió el mayor. Se despojó de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, agarró el lubricante que cargaba en su equipaje y lo echó sobre su longitud, esparciendo el líquido con ayuda de su palma. Frotó su glande contra el anillo de músculos de Taemin, ganándose un gemido de su parte; primero le introdujo la punta y la sacó segundos después, torturándolo, reiteró la acción unas veces más y pronto escuchó a Taemin lloriquear. El pobre chico, hambriento de la polla de su líder, movió su trasero para tratar meterla.

“¿Lo quieres, bebé?”, se burló Jinki, y antes de que Taemin lograra quejarse de nuevo, de una estocada logró meter cada centímetro de su pene en el culo del maknae. El jadeo de alivio que soltó el pequeño calentó más a todos en la habitación.

“Qué bebé tan desesperado”, murmuró Jinki. “Eres el bebé más desesperado por tener una enorme polla en tu culo, ¿no es cierto? Te encanta eso”.

“S-Sí, me encanta”, afirmó Taemin, cegado por el placer.

Taemin sentía que se desvanecería, estaba experimentando una mezcla de sensaciones en cada parte de su cuerpo. Por un lado tenía a Jonghyun jugando con sus sensibles y rozados pezones, a Minho poseyendo su pecaminosa boca, a Kibum devorando cada centímetro de su bonito pene, mientras que Jinki tenía el honor de follar ese irremplazable culo, que al mismo tiempo era azotado por las varoniles manos del líder.

“Mírate, bebé, tan destrozado”, le susurró. “Eres una puta, ¿sabías?”. Taemin chilló de excitación ante sus palabras. Jinki sonrió. “Sí que lo eres, bebé”.

Mientras poseía el trasero de Tae, Jinki fijó su mirada en Kibum, observando cómo se comía ansioso la verga de Taemin, lo sujetó de su cabello para guiar sus movimientos en aquel miembro y le dijo: “Tú también lo eres, cariño. Tú también eres una puta, una puta de semen, ¿verdad? Tu nariz choca con el ombligo de Tae de tan profundo que lo tomas. Lo haces muy bien, cariño”.

Cuando se percató que Minho se limitaba a saciarse de los labios de Taemin, le dijo: “Hey, corazón, ¿por qué no le follas la boca?”, el chico de grandes ojos lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas, inseguro de hacer lo que le pedía su líder. “¿Qué piensas sobre ello, Tae? ¿Te gustaría que la gran polla de Minho folle esa preciosa boca tuya? Sé que te encanta sentirte como una puta, así que traigo buenas noticias para ti, pequeño: serías el doble de puta. ¿Te gusta la idea?”. Taemin se emocionó tanto con las palabras sucias de su líder que en vez de responder, abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, dispuesto a recibir a Minho, soltando quejidos para que el último se apresurara para metérselo. “Vamos, corazón, hazlo, ya lo tienes rogando”. Minho sonrió y antes de introducir su longitud en la húmeda cavidad de Taemin, primero jugó con su rostro, paseando su glande por sus labios, como si fuese un labial, luego golpeó con la cabeza sus mejillas rosadas y terminó por frotarla contra sus párpados. En verdad que el pequeño era toda una puta.

Jonghyun, por su parte, ya no se encontraba saboreando los botoncitos de Tae, sino que ahora frotaba la cabeza de su pene sobre ellos, dos sensibles pieles deslizándose una sobre la otra, creando una deliciosa fricción.

“Amor”, llamó su atención Jinki. “¿Qué te parece si te follo mientras tú lo haces con Taemin?”, le sugirió con una sonrisa coqueta. Jonghyun, como perrito faldero, dejó lo que estaba haciendo con el pecho del pequeño y se colocó entre el cuerpo de Taemin y el de Jinki, dándole la espalda a éste. “No tienes que prepararlo, ya está lo suficiente abierto”, susurró en su oído el último. “Hey, Tae, Jong va a reemplazarme, ¿de acuerdo?”. Taemin, quien era penetrado por la boca, sólo flexionó más sus piernas y abrió de nuevo sus mejillas para Jonghyun.

Al poco tiempo que ambos chicos estuvieron gimiendo por la reciente conexión entre sus cuerpos, Jinki decidió actuar otra vez. “Bien, amor, ahora yo entraré en ti”, avisó el mayor a Jonghyun.

Jinki separó las nalgas de Jonghyun y acto seguido metió un dedo en su agujero, haciendo que suelte un jadeo. Después añadió dos, luego tres, incluso cuatro dedos. Jonghyun empezó a llorar de la desesperación y entre lágrimas de placer le suplicó a su líder: “Po-Por favor, mételo ya”. Siguió empalándose en Taemin esperando por una respuesta, pero nunca llegó, a cambio de ello, sin avisar Jinki se introdujo en Jonghyun de un sólo empuje. El susodicho gritó.

“Se me olvidó que tú también eres una puta”, sonrió el dominante.

Después de que Kibum le diera tres succiones más al pene de Taemin, éste se corrió, disparando su esencia en exceso y rápido. El bonito rostro de Key se adornó de semen mientras aseaba la extremidad del maknae con su habilidosa lengua, era una vista demasiado caliente. Minho también se había corrido, y lo hizo al mismo tiempo que el pequeño debido a las vibraciones de la garganta de Taemin al gemir por el placer que sentía por doquier.

“Corazón”, Jinki llamó a Minho, “Podrías tomar el culo de Kibum ahora”.

Minho se acercó deseoso del pecaminoso cuerpo del mayor, quien lubricó sus propios dedos con su saliva y acto seguido los metió en su pequeña y rosada entrada, el alto lo ayudó con sus gruesos y largos falanges en su trasero para acelerar el proceso de dilatación. Una vez que Kibum empezó a rogar por una gran verga en su culo, Minho se introdujo en él hasta el fondo, comenzando sin piedad con movimientos rápidos y duros, y Key ni siquiera se quejó de ello.

La escena era digna de una película porno: Taemin y Kibum gritando como putas, jugaban ellos mismos con sus pezones mientras sus dominantes los hacían suyos; y Jonghyun lloriqueando y girando sus ojos hacia adentro por el doble placer. Jinki y Minho soltaban gruñidos roncos al sentir cómo sus pollas eran ordeñadas por el interior de los sumisos, de vez en cuando azotaban sus nalgas de la emoción y les susurraban palabras sucias al oído, sumando el erótico sonido del choque entre las pieles de los chicos.

La temperatura del ambiente incrementó. Minho aceleró sus movimientos en Kibum, Jinki lo hizo en Jonghyun y Jonghyun en Taemin.

El líder observó cómo sus bebés disfrutaban del momento y sabía por la expresión en sus rostros y gemidos que ya estaban cerca del clímax.

“Córranse para mí, pequeños”, pidió Jinki a sus miembros.

Y así sucedió, el primero en correrse fue Jonghyun, le siguió Kibum, Taemin y Minho, el último fue él mismo. Todos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Los cinco artistas cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama king size, se abrazaron, se besaron lentamente y se acariciaban unos a otros con ternura. Se amaban, realmente lo hacían. Ellos no buscarían una novia, son felices los cinco juntos, más de diez años de conocerse ha fortalecido su relación hasta crear algo más profundo entre ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic originalmente publicado en Amor-Yaoi bajo mi autoría. PROHIBIDO EL PLAGIO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.


End file.
